Appreciate
by neon maverick
Summary: It’s Megan’s 16th birthday. Drake is in a car accident. WARNING: Major character death. Songfic to Appreciate by Nick Jonas.


_This is my first Drake and Josh fanfic, so try to be nice…please?_

_Summary: It's Megan's 16th birthday. Drake is in a car accident. WARNING: Major character death._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Right. On to the story._

* * *

Drake lay at the side of the road. He was dying. He knew it. Everyone did. It was his fault. He'd been driving to Megan's apartment to celebrate his little sister's birthday. Then it all went wrong. Work called him on his cell. He answered it. And then the lorry came. And…it had all gone black.

Now?

Now, he was just lying there. He was thinking about her. His sister. She had turned 16 today. And he wouldn't be there. His eyes closed. Drake didn't care that he was dead. He cared about Megan.

_There's a man dying on the side of the road,  
Won't make it home tonight.   
He was driving fast on his cell phone,  
That's how he lived his life.  
And while he was hanging' by a thread  
these were the final words he said_

But before he died, he said something. Something that meant a lot to everyone. It showed he wasn't concerned about himself. He was concerned about others. Especially Megan.

_My girl turns sweet sixteen today,  
She's beautiful, so beautiful.  
It might get rough sometimes  
But I hope she keeps her faith.  
I wish I grabbed a chance to say to her  
Life is too short so take the time and appreciate._

DJMDJMDJM

The phone call. That was all it took. Audrey dropped the phone on the counter and fell to the tiled floor. Tears poured down her cheeks in waterfalls. Josh walked in. He knelt down beside his stepmother.

'Mom?' That word just made Audrey just cry more.

'What's the matter?'

'J-Josh. Your brother…he…he's…'

'What is he, Mom?' Josh asked, fear building up in his voice.

'Josh. He's dead.' Audrey broke into more sobs as she collapsed into Josh's arms. He stayed still. He'd lost Drake. His brother. Then it came to him.

How would Megan take it? On her 16th birthday?

Audrey eventually got up and made her way towards the car. Josh followed her.

'Mom! What are you doing?'

'I have to tell Megan.'

Josh stopped as Audrey got in her car and then reversed out of her drive.

_There's a woman crying on the kitchen floor,  
She got a call tonight.  
_

DJMDJMDJM

_Now she's trembling outside her daughter's door  
Walks in and holds her tight  
Wondering how and where to start,  
Is there a way to shield her heart?_

Megan came to the door, expecting happy people. Instead she found her mother, trembling and sobbing.

'Mom?'

Audrey walked in and encircled her daughter with warm arms. Megan hugged her mom back, though she didn't know what was happening.

'What happened? Did something happen to Josh? Walter?' Megan whispered the next name in fear. 'Drake?'

'Drake. He-he's dead.'

Megan took a sharp breath and fell to the ground, rocking back and forth. She covered her mouth with her hands. She'd lost her brother. She'd always loved him. And now he was gone. Did he know how much she'd miss him? She got up and started throwing ornaments around, cutting herself on the broken glass and china. Audrey pleaded with her daughter to stop, but she wouldn't. Megan screamed as she trashed her apartment. Audrey finally walked over and grabbed Megan's wrists to stop her. She pulled her into a hug. Megan wanted to do more but just broke down on her mother's shoulder.

'I-I miss h-him, Mom. S-so much.'

_My girl turns sweet sixteen today,  
She's beautiful, so beautiful.  
It might get rough sometimes but I hope she keeps her faith.(hope she keeps her faith)  
I wish I grabbed the chance to say to her  
Life is too short so take the time and appreciate._

'I know, sweetie, I know. I miss him too.'

DJMDJMDJM

Megan stood at the podium at Drake's funeral.

'I remember when Mom and Dad broke up. Drake was always there to comfort me and I-I don't think I ever thanked him. I used to play pranks on him all the time but he would never tell. Everyone, including Josh, just thought it was because he was scared to tell but it wasn't. He was the bravest p-person I ever knew. H-he didn't tell because he cared. I love you, D-Drake, rest in peace.' She laid a black rose on the coffin next to her and walked back down to her seat. The rest of the service went by slowly. At the end, _'A Message' _by _Coldplay_ came on. Megan went outside as they lowered the coffin into the ground.

'I'm sorry, Drake.' Megan whispered. A tear fell down her cheek as the wind blew her hair in different directions. She took one more black rose and laid it onto the earth that had been poured onto the coffin.

_Any but a loving way,  
get hurt along the way  
Don't be afraid to open up  
And use the time you have before it fades  
Show your love today._

'I love you.'

_My girl turns sweet sixteen today,  
She's beautiful, so beautiful.  
It might get rough sometimes  
but I hope she keeps her faith.  
I wish I grabbed the chance to say to her  
Life is too short so take the time and appreciate.  
Life is too short so take the time and appreciate._

* * *

_Hope you liked it! Please R+R!_

_**x- The Older Twin -x**  
_


End file.
